The Crown and the Spy
by The Pakora Princess
Summary: Kenna Rys, in her long journey to reclaim her throne, she has come across an assortment of interesting chatacters. But none like Raydan Lykel. She has never felt an attraction so strong, it could almost distract her from acheiving her ultimate goals for revenge. The Pixelberry game Choices, the Crown and the Flame fanfiction on Kenna and Raydan. Please read and review, thx!
1. The Spy in the Shadows

**I'm an avid fan of the app/game Choices by Pixelberry. One of my favorite characters is Raydan and I totally ship him with Kenna. I wish there were more scenes with them to be honest, so it's perfect outlet for fan fiction. I hope I'm not the only one who wants to see them together.**

* * *

The Crown and the Spy

 _Written by the Pakora Princess_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Spy in the Shadows

* * *

Kenna Rys took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, before she descended down the grand staircase of Queen Annelyse Adair's magnificent and golden palace. Kenna was much more accustomed to the weight of her armor on her body in comparison to the frilly frock that was practically forced onto her by her royal guard Gabriel Amarne. She felt almost naked in the light, airy but very ornate gown.

She supposed if her mother Queen Adriana were still alive, she would be beaming with pride to see her now, Kenna thought to herself as she criticized her reflection in the pier glass. Her long chestnut tresses that would usually cascade down her back in disheveled waves were delicately braided and pinned up to show off the slender column of her throat and the opulent jeweled necklace loaned to her by the queen of Aurelia. The hair was a complement to the style of gown she wore now. Her collarbones and shoulders were exposed due to the deep neckline and off the shoulder sleeves, that also dipped low into her cleavage. The corset hugged tight to her lithe frame and curved hips before the gown undulated into a full length skirt that reached her booted heels. The deep blue of the dress against her pale skin did make for striking appearance that would have made her mother terribly proud.

Imagining her mother's smiling face was a sudden reminder of why she allowed Gabriel to convince her to be trussed up like a partridge for this impromptu gala that awaited down stairs. Her mother, the queen, had always endeavored to get Kenna out of her dirty and bulky armour and into more outfits that were worthy of a princess, but to no avail. Kenna was very attached to her custom made metal breast plate, and didn't choose to humor her proper mother on very many occasions. The last time Kenna did humor her mother by wearing a princess gown, Queen Adriana's head left her neck leaving Kenna with very little recourse, other than to run away and leave her home and people behind.

It had been two years since that fateful day and Kenna was drawing closer to getting her throne back. She had already acquired a small army of mercenaries at her back but it was not enough to retake Stormholt, her kingdom. She found that she could not do it alone, which is why she donned the uncomfortable blue gown for the Aurelian kinsmen. She needed their support and their massive amounts of gold.

With another loud breath she turned away from the pier glass and made her way to main hall. She carefully clutched a fistful of her skirts at the knee, as she placed her other hand over the pale marble railing, lightly treading down the stair.

She was welcomed by the pleasant sounds of lute with soft angelic singing by a golden garbed minstrel that sat near the entrance. Kenna eyes were then assaulted by the brightly colored outfits of the Aurelian nobles. It was blinding. The ladies were practically half naked as they were wrapped sparsely in gold or silver cloth and their wrists and ankles were dripping with semi precious stones. It was evident that Queen Annelyse had quite an impact on lady's fashion in her kingdom. The men were slightly better off, as their torsos and limbs weren't as laid bare. However, they still wore billowing robes of gleaming gold or other rich jewel tones, accompanied with fistfuls of ornate gold rings and heavy gold arm bands that decorated their biceps.

If Kenna had only felt slightly naked before, she certainly felt very under dressed now. Although the gown provided to her had real gold thread woven into intricate patterns along the neckline and hem, it did not compare to what she saw before her. But she couldn't let their blatant display of wealth faze her. Whatever little time she had spent by her mother's side, she knew she couldn't let the Aurelians see her insecurities. Her mother always excluded confidence no matter how grim things were made by rebellion or enemy raiders. It was the key to Adriana's long reign without a male monarch by her side. Until the royal Nevrakis family cut her reign short with their treachery.

Kenna quickly fought off the desire to swallow nervously in front of the Aurelian crowd as she entered the room gracefully with a bemused smirk on her lips. She met Queen Annelyse's fond gaze as she approached self-assuredly.

"Oh my, Kenna!" Annelyse exclaimed, as her hazel eyes drank in Kenna's visage with a keen interest.

"That gown is simply bewitching! I am enchanted by it! You certainly stand out from the crowd by how exquisitely different it is from everyone else..." Annelyse gushed, clasping Kenna's hands between her soft grip as she flicked an appreciative gaze over the Kenna's elegantly draped figure.

"Well, I had to try my earnest to keep up with you, Annelyse," Kenna replied with a genuine smile playing at her lips. "You had me quite dazzled at our first meeting."

Annelyse laughed joyfully at Kenna, very pleased with her response.

"Let me escort to your seat at the high table and introduce you our specialty: Aurelian wine," Annelyse said with a flirtatious wink. "If you are brave enough, that is."

"I'm game!" Kenna exclaimed as she allowed the Aurelian queen to lead her to a long table where her comrades were already seated.

Severin whistled low as he and their entire group beheld Kenna as she made motions to take her seat admist them. Gabriel had promised to not make a big affair out of her wearing a dress, but the others made no such vow.

"You look different without all the dirt," Val quipped with a laugh. "I don't think you'll have a hard time convincing anyone you're a Queen now."

Val was referring to the time that they had first met and she had no inkling that Kenna was the rightful heir to Stormholt. Thus, Val unknowingly insulted Queen Adriana, challenged Kenna to a knifing bet, as well as drinking and swearing like sailor in her presence. Kenna was glad to see that although everyone knew her true royal identity, she was still receiving the same treatment as before. Well almost... There were certain exceptions. The conduct of Stormholt's past royal guards, Leon Stirling and Will Jackson was now substituted to proper decorum. Kenna had made attempts to make them feel at ease around her, but they still treated her differently.

Kenna shot icy daggers at everyone else at the table to prevent any further comments about her wardrobe change, as she sat down in her assigned chair. With a quick glance around the table, she noted a dark and mysterious individual in the corner of her eye. He was quietly observing her and her party intently. She didn't mean to pay so much attention to him, but he stood out to her. Their gazes met and Kenna felt an odd tension crackle in the air as time stood still for her.

He didn't quite have the same look of the Aurelians she had come across. He wore fitted black tunic that was sewn with the signature golden Aurelian scroll work, however that was only item that could tie him to this kingdom as his dusky tan skin hinted that he was from a more exotic land. But by all standards, he was what could be described as devilishly handsome with his dark, brooding looks. Long, black as ink hair spilled freely onto his broad shoulders. His dark moustache was well-styled, and it certainly drew Kenna's eyes toward his sensually shaped lips which held a teasing whisper of a smile. She felt flush as she stared into the deep depths of his mesmerizing eyes.

She had never experienced such an immediate and strong attraction to someone before. Her only experience with such emotions was with Dom, her childhood friend. But their friendship was something that gradually and slowly bloomed into love. There was nothing immediate about it. In fact, it took leaving Stormholt to unearth the love underlying between them.

Kenna looked to her lap for a moment to consider Domenic's cerulean blue eyes and when she looked back to the wall, she found that the stranger had vanished. The transition in time had been so short, Kenna began to wonder if she had conjured the man from her imagination.

She turned her face back to her host Annelyse, who was going into detail about the production of the Aurelian wine. As a princess, Kenna had her lion's share of all the fine wines that the five kingdoms had to offer. Thus, her expectations were reasonably low about beverage that was proffered to her by the Aurelian queen. Kenna took the golden goblet and brought it to her nose. The aroma was far more pleasant than what she was accustomed to, the sweet scent of the Aurelian golden grapes wafting into her nostrils. She then took a tentative sip and was surprised again at delicious flavor that filled her palate.

"This is probably the best wine that my lips have ever tasted," Kenna admitted ruefully. "Originally I had some doubts, but now I'm convinced of the magic of your Aurelian wine!"

"Bah, I've had dish water that is stronger than this!" Severin bellowed, obviously not well acquainted with the finer things in life. He quickly downed his cup with gusto.

"You finished that quite quickly!" Annelyse regarded Severin with a look of surprise. "This particular wine was aged for quite some time in an oak barrel to enhance all aspects of its flavor."

"I admit that it may not be as strong as some of the other devil's brew I have tried, but now that it's done... I confess I wish I had taken my time with it because now I want more. It is the finest drink I have ever had," Severin conceded abashed. Mirth sparkled in Annelyse eyes as she watched Severin. She then beckoned a servant to her side.

"Please bring this table its own amphora of wine" Annelyse sweetly ordered her well dressed servant. The servant gave her a deep nod of his head before quickly dissappearing into the kitchens. After a short wait, two servants appeared at their table, struggling to carry a large oval shaped vessel by its handles.

"Severin, no one should be left wanting for more at an Aurelian party. Please drink as much as you like to your heart's content." Annelyse offered graciously as she placed her small palm on Severin's muscular shoulder. She then placed her hand on Kenna's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"When dinner is complete, maybe you can get away and meet me at the courtyard? I think we need to meet privately so we can get to know each other better," Annelyse whispered into Kenna's ear, before she stood up.

"Now I must leave to check on the rest of my nobles, but please enjoy your dinner and most certainly relish in our wine," She stated with a flourish before she left.

"Well you heard the golden lady! Let's feast and drink and be merry!" Severin brayed as he ladled more wine into his goblet. "Care to join me, my Queen? Or are Queens typically just limited to one alcoholic beverage per evening?"

"I couldn't fathom where you got such a idea, but know this... I could certainly drink you under the table!" Kenna boasted, lifting her cup toward Severin for a refill of her own.

"Well, I'd like to see you try!" Severin parlayed back, clinking his cup with hers in acceptance of her challenge.

In the most unlike Queen manner, Kenna gulped down the contents in her cup in a few quick swallows. Without looking, she could feel Gabriel bristling with disproval. But Kenna didn't give a damn, she hadn't lost to Severin in combat and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow him to defeat her in drinking.

"I'd like another, please!" Kenna politely requested with a small hiccup, as she held out her goblet for yet another refill. Severin stared at her open mouthed as he sloshed more wine into her glass with the ladle.

Kenna kept up with Severin and downed several cups of the golden wine. At one point, she was seeing double, nay it was closer to seeing triple as she reached out for her goblet but came up with thin air. She had to reach out a few more times before her fingers found purchase with her glass. At the end of it all, they had to call it a draw.

"I've got to stop underestimating you, Kenna!" Severin chuckled as he slammed down his final cup of wine. Everyone present at the table laughed loudly, the feeling of comaraderie growing amongst them.

"Kenna, I believe it's time you mingle with the nobility to bolster support for your cause," Gabriel reminded her. "I shall help out and do the same, as it was not uncommon for me to drum up support for your mother during times like these."

"What would I do without you, Gabriel?" Kenna replied, grateful to have him in her corner.

"Pray we never have to find out." Gabriel responded as he got up. "Once you are done, come see me and I'll escort you to your room."

Kenna wandered through the crowd of noblemen, shaking hands and rubbing elbows with Annelyse's kinsmen. Overall, she found them welcoming and warm but something was slightly off. They appeared slightly nervous in her presence, which she found an odd behavior in noblemen. Perhaps she was analyzing her encounters far more than she should, Kenna thought to herself, brushing off her silly suspicions.

Then the dark and mysterious gentleman from earlier in the evening was in her path.

"Good evening to you, Kenna, it is a pleasure for me to finally meet you," The man greeted with a deep irreverent bow.

"And I you," Kenna replied, her voice sounding breathy to her ears as she customarily held out her hand to him.

He took her small hand into his large one and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles. It was strange since many a men had kissed her hand in geeeting this evening but it was his kiss that felt inappropriate. Her knuckles tingled at the mere touch of his lips against her skin. She quickly snatched her hand away as if she had been scalded with hot water.

"I noticed you've been watching me and my party this entire evening." Kenna did not ask, she stated what she felt was fact.

An amused smile was playing on his lips and humor danced in the dark depths of his eyes.

"I've been watching you more than I have been watching your party," The man admitted. "And I must confess you've had me enraptured since you step foot into our fair city."

"Who are you?" Kenna inquired, slightly perturbed that she had been observed by him in secret since she entered Aurelia. "And why have you been watching me all this time?"

"Raydan Lykel, I am in Queen Annelyse's employ," Raydan answered with a derisive grin. "And how can I not watch you? Your beauty and military prowess are breath-taking."

"And what does Queen Annelyse employ you to do exactly? You don't quite have the look of a typical servant." Kenna demanded to know.

"Exactly what I've told you already. She employs me to watch out for potential threats," Raydan explained.

"Ah, you're her spy," Kenna realized. "You must be a horrible spy."

An infectious smile twitched on Raydan's lips.

"And how did you come to such a conclusion?" Raydan asked, his amusement clear on his handsome features.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, aren't effective spies subjugated to the shadows, never to be seen?" Kenna answered.

"It seems you have it all, you're a great beauty, a legendary warrior Queen in the making and obviously very astute. The man who can capture your heart will have the greatest treasure there is in the Five kingdoms," Raydan stated with open admiration. "But I feel I must defend my skills as a spymaster, otherwise you would find me unworthy of your attention."

How could anyone deem Raydan unworthy of their attention? Kenna thought to herself, as she tipped her head to one side to assess Raydan. From afar he made an impression on her but now that he was so much closer, his effect on her was so much more stronger.

"I will not prevent you from defending yourself," Kenna replied, curious about his occupation.

"As a rule, you are right about remaining hidden in the shadows," Raydan clarified. "But in certain circumstances, we must reveal ourselves to our targets."

"Circumstances of what kind?" Kenna asked, arching an eyebrow. Raydan pulled her close and lowered his lips to a ear.

"In previous situations, it would be to eliminate a threat to the Aurelian throne...but for this particular occasion it is pure and unadulterated physical attraction," Raydan's husky voice murmured into her ear, his breath soft against her ear lobe. Kenna felt the entire side of her body go warm where his hard frame was pressed up against her.

"You shouldn't say such things to me in public," Kenna whispered back, making motions to separate herself from his imposing figure.

"I didn't get to where I am, by saying and doing things that I should," Raydan replied with a roguish laugh, allowing her break contact from him. Kenna didn't understand why she felt so cold afterwards. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tight. Kenna felt herself yearning for more of his touch.

"Meet me in the gardens, afterwards..." Raydan entreated, his desire glowing his eyes. "It's not as public."


	2. Queen of Distractions

Chapter 2 - Queen of Distractions

* * *

Kenna stood in the shadows of a shallow wall watching her guardian Gabriel wait for her by the grand palace staircase. She swayed toward him but then lost her nerve before taking a step forward. Her brain was dizzy from her interaction with Raydan from earlier in the evening. One part of her brain implored for self-preservation, to forget the heady emotions stirred by Raydan, to go to Gabriel so she could hide in her room and pretend that this mysterious individual did not captivate her. However, there was an equal part of her brain that craved his scent, derisive smile, his deep dark eyes and the feel of his hands on her skin.

Finally caving into her curiosity, Kenna began to make her way toward the palace gardens.

Her skirts swished gracefully about her long legs as she purposefully walked toward the gardens, crossing the courtyard on her way.

"Kenna! You came!" Annelyse exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I was beginning to think that I was waiting in vain."

Kenna's eyes widened in surprise, as she had temporarily forgotten about Annelyse's request for a private meeting. Remembering her manners and the need for Annelyse's support and gold, Kenna provided the Aurelian Queen with a warm and welcoming smile.

"I was a bit preoccupied earlier, but you have my undivided attention," Kenna replied swiftly, not wishing to share what or who her preoccupation was with.

"Ah yes, my palace grounds are filled with many delights and distractions. It's a wonder that we are able to get anything done here," Annelyse agreed with a knowing smile.

"I can imagine..." Kenna said with a demure grin, picturing Raydan's heart stopping mischievous smile. She was sure he provided a distraction to any woman he chose to reveal himself to.

"Well, how about you and I play a game, two truths and a lie. This will help us to get to know each other a little better." Annelyse proposed with an impish smile as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I believe you'll have the advantage over me in this game. I did not take part in the royal court all that often, thus I am not as practiced as you are in detecting lies," Kenna grimaced.

"I'm honoured to be your first then and I'll be gentle," Annelyse compromised easily, humour glimmering in her dark eyes. "First, I have tried Dragon meat steak. Second, I am actually well versed in the art of war, quite a warrior Queen. Third, I have wanted to kiss you for the entirety of this evening."

Kenna swallowed a gasp, as she brought her hands to her cheeks and throat to hide the blush she felt creeping up her flushed skin. Annelyse's third fact was very unexpected, as Kenna was unaware that Aurelian Queen had harboured such feelings. After Kenna had taken a few deep breaths, she quickly determined the lie. Although, Kenna may not have been well practised in court life and deciphering falsehoods, she easily deduced which one was the lie.

"Out of everything you have just said, I'm certain the second one is the lie," Kenna answered with an assured smile.

"It is! How did you know?" Annelyse inquired with a look of surprise on her face.

"I've shaken your hands and your gown does not allow for much room for one's imagination. The lack of calluses, scratches and bruises indicate that you enjoy quite the pampered life," Kenna reasoned, her hands settling on her own hips. "You have definitely never picked up a weapon."

"Not the type of weapons you're accustomed to," Annelyse admitted, sidling closer to Kenna. She leaned in so close that Kenna could smell the delicate scent of her perfume wafting from her heated skin.

"But there are other types of armaments that I employ that are just as effective," Annelyse whispered, one arm wrapping around Kenna's waist as she planted a soft kiss on Kenna's lips.

Kenna was startled, however she allowed herself to experience Annelyse's affections. Her lips were not unpleasant, the gentle taste of Aurelian wine lingering. But...she did not feel the any of the electricity or the fire that Raydan's kiss on her hand evoked from earlier in the evening. Kenna sighed against Annelyse's mouth, breaking the kiss.

"Did I misread your signals?" Annelyse asked, confused with Kenna's reaction.

"I apologize Annelyse if you felt lead on...but I'm not interested in you like that," Kenna explained. "However, I do enjoy your company immensely and hope that we can still be allies."

"What a pity, Kenna! I had a strong suspicion that we could have made each other very happy," Annelyse replied with a slight note of disappointment in her voice. "But I obviously understand, we just didn't have that certain spark."

"I'm glad we could settle this peacefully and without issue." Kenna said with a breath of relief. "I would hate to lose your friendship..."

"Life is too short to hold a grudge, my dear Kenna," Annelyse assured her, squeezing one of Kenna's hands. There was genuine candor in her eyes as she held Kenna's gaze. "I simply do not have the time or energy to hold one. I believe that we should all live life to the fullest whenever possible. If there's anything else I can do for you or your party tonight, please let me know."

"Well, I was hoping that I could view your legendary gardens. If you would be so kind to direct me towards them..." Kenna requested with a shy smile.

"Ah yes! They are quite a marvel to behold," Annelyse exclaimed, as she waved her hand regally behind Kenna's back. "It's just past the courtyard and to your right. I would give you a tour of the gardens myself if it weren't for the chrysanthemums being in bloom. My allergies can't quite handle my beloved gardens during this season."

"Why have them planted?" Kenna asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because they are gorgeous! Why deprive my gardens of such beautiful and vibrant hues? Only because they cause me a runny nose and itchy eyes?" Annelyse responded with passion. "My gardens are not just for me, but for my kingdom too. It wouldn't be legendary garden if I didn't have the most magnificent blooms growing there."

"Your commitment to your kinfolk and ensuring their happiness is quite admirable Annelyse," Kenna said, with a new appreciation for their Queen. "Once I acquire Stormholt, I hope to have an equal passion to yours."

"I hope you do too, Kenna." Annelyse replied with a soft smile.

"Well, I will take a quick stroll through your gardens before I head to my bedchambers for some much needed rest. I shall see you the next morning." Kenna told Annelyse with polite curtsy.

"The gardens are quite magnificent against the night sky, please don't rush yourself," Annelyse implored, wanting Kenna to enjoy her last night in Aurelia. "I do so hope you'll enjoy them as much as I do when the chrysanthemums aren't in season!"

"I'm sure I will," Kenna responded with enigmatic smile twitching on her lips. Then Kenna left, following Annelyse's directions.

Annelyse observed Kenna's retreating figure, with a deep frown on her face. As her frame got smaller and smaller, Annelyse's frown deepened. Now that she had gotten to know Kenna better, she was filled with dread with the betrayal she was carrying out. Unbeknownst to Kenna, Annelyse had struck a deal with King Marco, that sealed Kenna's fate in blood. She was greatly saddened that she may never see Kenna again and that she herself was instrumental in her demise.

"I'm so sorry, Kenna..." Annelyse muttered to herself, as she wiped one lone tear from her cheek. "But as you have correctly guessed, I would do anything for my kinsman."


	3. Garden of Shadows

Chapter 3 - Garden of Shadows

* * *

Despite the nightfall, the Aurelian gardens were still such a sight to behold. Kenna strolled through the gardens in awe of the display of the many different varieties of flowers, plants, and trees around her. The exquisiteness of the blossoms were not diminished against the faint light of the moon and the shimmering stars, their brilliant hues still visible to the naked eye. Although she had some opportunities in her short lifetime to see some of the riches of the Five Kingdoms, she had never come across such a lush exhibition of nature's beauty. She delighted in the calming sounds of the bubbling brook nearby as she inhaled the fresh air deeply. She enjoyed the sweet fragrances that she instinctively knew that she would likely not enjoy again any time soon, after this night. Tomorrow, she would have to go back to her old routine. She would have to don her most beloved but well worn armour, as well as devising new ways to retake Stormholt with her blood and sweat, along with her army of mercenaries and trusted allies by her side. She would never admit it openly, but sometimes it was nice to take small break from fighting and war.

She happened upon a well manicured gray stone path that led to small ornate bridge that arched over the silver stream. Across the bridge, there was an even more stunning array of vibrant flowers and a grand old cherry tree with its branches fat with clusters dark pink blossoms. There were exotic looking lanterns that were strung along the lower hanging branches of the tree, casting warm pink glow underneath. It made for a picturesque scene, that Kenna decided to commit to her memory. She stood at the foot of bridge, releasing a sigh of contentment as she watched some cherry blossom petals dance in the air against the soft breeze.

"It is a lovely view, is it not?" Kenna heard Raydan's voice say from behind. She smiled as she turned around to meet him. He was leaning against a tree, his distinctive teasing smile playing at his lips. Kenna felt her heart flutter when their gazes met.

"It is the one most exquisite gardens I have ever seen," Kenna admitted, taking a step toward him. "No wonder they are deemed as legendary."

"Well, certainly your presence here tonight has enhanced the garden's typical beauty," Raydan replied as he approached her. He closed the small distance between them, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Especially, since I was not even sure that you would show up. I was beginning to think that I may have offended you immensely earlier this evening." Raydan confessed, his handsome face now sombre.

"One thing that you should know about me, Raydan," Kenna instructed as she leaned into him, her lips close to his ear. "I don't get offended too easily..."

"That is probably the most suggestive thing I've heard tonight,"Raydan laughed, humor flickering in his dark eyes. "You'll be sorry that you divulged that. Now, I'm afraid I'll be very much taking advantage of this fact."

Kenna balked as she realized how Raydan understood her previous statement. She had only intended to convey that she wasn't the typical royal that was wound up with the correct protocol and wanted to be treated like any other soldier. But she now recognized that her statement could be perceived as something very inappropriate. She could only chuckle at her mistake and joined in on Raydan's laughter.

"Is this what I get for taking a chance on you?" Kenna quipped with narrowed eyes filled with mild annoyance, placing her fists on her shapely hips. "Getting teased mercilessly?"

"I couldn't help myself, my Queen. But I promise I'll behave more appropriately," Raydan answered, placing his hand on his heart as if he were swearing an oath. But there was a mischievous look in his eyes which belied his words. "And thank you for taking a chance on me. I'll try my best to impress you."

With a short laugh Kenna took the hand that Raydan proffered to her. He then led her across the bridge to a stone bench that lay nestled next to the trunk of the massive cherry tree. They both sat under the warm glow of the lanterns, where they could now comfortably view the brook and the new varieties of flowers.

"My Queen, which of these flowers do you prefer?" Raydan inquired, pointing out to two flowers nearby, a deep blue orchid and bright red tulip. Kenna considered his question for moment, the blue hues of the orchid catching and pleasing her eyes.

"I definitely prefer the orchid," Kenna answered. Raydan lips twitched, as if he were trying to suppress his laughter.

"What is so funny?" she asked, tipping her head to one side at she regarded his humor with a bit of confusion.

"Well, it is said that those that favor the orchid are said to be wild, untameable creatures," Raydan responded with a wry grin. Kenna laughed, knowing that her mother and Gabriel would certainly agree with that assessment.

"I know of some people that would heartily agree with you," Kenna divulged, relaxing her shoulders as she placed her palms behind her back, allowing herself to recline back in the stone bench. "Is this your way of impressing me?"

"You caught me," Raydan admitted with a slow smile."Why? Is it working?"

"If you must know, it is working quite well." Kenna conceded, the corners of her eyes crinkling with amusement. Kenna couldn't help but return his smile, she was thoroughly enjoying his company as their time together passed.

"And I'm not even done yet," Raydan promised, the huskiness of his voice and the sudden intense gaze hinting at more.

"Well, why don't you impress me with the story of how you came to be a spy in the shadows?" Kenna asked with a inquisitive gaze.

"It is quite a long story," Raydan warned with solemn look.

"And we have a whole night ahead of us for you to tell it," Kenna replied, genuinely curious.

"Where to start? It was a long road to become Aurelia's most esteemed spymaster," Raydan started his tale with sober tone of voice, breaking his eye contact with her to stare straight ahead.

"When I was young child, I had nothing...save for my elder sister. Yet, unfortunately she too had nothing." Raydan confessed about his humble start. "We were so poor that we weren't above stealing from the dogs, just so we could eat."

"That sounds horrible..." Kenna said with a frown, her eyebrows knitting with concern as she placed her hand over Raydan's. He looked down at their hands joined together and then he intertwined their fingers. Kenna tried to ignore the tingly sensation that shot up her arm, as she provided Raydan with her apt attention.

"Some days were really bad, but the two of us always found a way to manage," Raydan said with a slight smile. "And over time, we began to see that there was even an advantage to being so poor."

"What do you mean?" Kenna asked.

"Well, being poor is almost like wearing a cloak of invisibility," Raydan explained. "People... Important people especially, they don't see you when you're destitute and that gives you freedom to be anywhere and hear everything."

"I see..." Kenna said as she began to understand the origins of Raydan's power.

"Before too long, instead of stealing food we were stealing secrets. And you couldn't imagine how much gold can be made from keeping and spilling secrets." Raydan told her. "The secrets that we held in our vaults could potentially bring kings and queens to their knees. They have in some particular instances, actually."

"I believe you," Kenna replied. "Truly, your eyes are full of secrets."

"Well, they are my trade," Raydan said with easy grin. "Which brings us back to the real reason that we're here..."

"And that would be what?" Kenna queried with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you prefer these purple roses, or do you fancy those white lilies?" Raydan asked as he nodded his head toward the direction of some flower patches nearby the brook.

"What is it with your obsession in learning which flowers I prefer?!" Kenna retorted with a scowl. She was beginning to feel upset. Only a few minutes earlier he was sharing his troubled past with her and she felt as if she was getting closer to him. But it appeared that he was preoccupied with playing some of type of game with her and not sharing who he was with her at all.

Kenna could see Raydan turning away from her as he leaned low to pick up something from his side of the stone bench. He then presented her with gorgeous bouquet of blue orchids.

"I was hoping to add a few more flowers to this bouquet, but you being the wild and untameable creature that you are have made it impossible," Raydan enlightened as he placed the fragrant blooms in her lap.

"They are beautiful!" Kenna gasped. "But how did you manage to do this while I was right beside you?"

"Another secret for me to keep," Raydan replied with a derisive grin.

"Consider me thoroughly impressed," Kenna responded as she breathed in the lovely aroma of the orchids.

Raydan scratched his beard as he watched her enjoy the bouquet.

"Hmm, it doesn't quite look right," Raydan said, flicking his dark gaze over her figure.

"I think the bouquet looks perfect," Kenna chimed in. "You really didn't need to add any more flowers to it."

"I didn't mean the bouquet," Raydan laughed. "If you would allow me to make some small adjustments?"

Kenna shrugged her acceptance, holding out her bouquet to him. Raydan ignored the bouquet and his hands went directly into her hair. He pulled out the pins that held her braided updo together, allowing the long chestnut locks to flow freely down her back. Her head felt amazing after pins came loose, the slight pain of them instantly dissapearing. He then plucked a orchid from her lap and placed it behind an ear. His gaze grew dark with desire and he admired his handiwork.

"There... now you look every part the untameable Queen that I saw when you strode into Aurelia," Raydan stated, combing his fingers through her tresses intimately.

"What other talents do you possess?" Kenna asked, her voice soft under the soothing ministrations of his fingers. He laughed throatily in her ear and he pulled her close.

"Only because I know you don't get offended too easily, I will show you," Raydan whispered, bowing his head.

He teasingly brushed his mouth against hers, sending shivers of anticipation coursing down her spine. This moment is what her entire evening had building up to, to releasing this tension that he fostered in her as soon as they gazes met at the dining hall. Seeking more of his touch, her lips parted and Raydan answered her unspoken invitation with soft murmur. The tip of his tongue followed the seam of her lips, before it dipped into her mouth. With a husky moan of pleasure Kenna met his tongue with an ardent desire she had never experienced before, as she dropped her bouquet next to her feet and tangled her fingers into Raydan's long hair. He gently hoisted her onto his lap and she could feel him grow hard under her thighs. Kenna relished in the sensation of the feeling of Raydan's skilled hands wander about her body, one in particular was cupping her breast over her gown as his thumb made slow circles where it guessed her nipple was. Raydan guessed correctly, Kenna thought as she felt her nipples harden into hot buttons of desire as they strained against the gown's satiny fabric. Before too long, they could not get close enough, their teeth and lips colliding over their laboured breathing and their hands pulling at clothing separating them.

"Kenna, you must tell me stop..." Raydan beseeched, his deep eyes conflicted but his desire still thick in his now hoarse voice. He stood up, creating much needed distance between eyes were still aglow with pleasure and her lips were swollen from their kisses. She was still very irresistible to man like Raydan.

"Must we?" Kenna inquired with a slight pout, imploring him back to the bench. Now that Raydan had whet her appetite, she felt ready for more.

"I must confess, one of my talents is to undo the type corset that you are currently wearing," Raydan advised his humor returning to his eyes, yet he maintained his distance.

"That sounds lovely," Kenna replied, patting the spot next to her.

"However, I have yet to learn how to fasten one up," Raydan admitted, his conflict becoming clear to Kenna. "And I can't have you returning to your chambers with your corset undone. It could cause quite a scandal for you, my Queen."

Kenna couldn't deny his logic, as she carefully regarded him standing before her. Nevertheless, Kenna had felt as if she had been doused with cold water when Raydan left her arms and couldn't help but yearn for more his lips, hands, and lean body. Her desire for him had become quite strong and she knew it was matched by him. He watched her with such a visible hunger, it felt like torture to prolong something they both evidently wanted. But they both at an impasse.

"Well, I should be returning to my chambers," Kenna accepted, but her expression was crestfallen. "Gabriel will be wondering why I am taking so long."

Raydan nodded his head, as he knelt down to pick up the bouquet of orchids, returning them to her arms.

"Perhaps I should let you know, that I would know how to sneak into your chambers," Raydan suggested, his gaze serious and full of longing.

"What kind of spy would you be, if you didn't?" Kenna responded with a demure look.


	4. Tryst in the Dark

Chapter 4 - Tryst in the Dark

* * *

Kenna tried her earnest not to rush to her guest bed chamber, forcing herself to slow down her pace as she did not want to arouse any suspicion or curiosity. She slowly approached the grand staircase and nodded to Gabriel as he waited for her on the bottom step.

"Kenna, are you well? Your face is flushed and your hair is a mess," Gabriel asked with concern furrowed on his brow.

Kenna's eyebrows shot up in alarm as she raised her hands to cheeks, before she used them to smooth down her tousled locks.

"During my walk in the gardens, a low hanging branch got caught in my hair and a servant helped take it out..." She quickly fabricated a tale to explain her appearance as she provided him a confident smile to assuage his worriment.

"As well, I suppose I may have over-exerted myself exploring Aurelia's gardens. They are such a sight to see, Gabriel! You should certainly take some time to see it for yourself..." Kenna recommended.

"Perhaps, if I can find the time in the morning before we break our fast," Gabrial answered, pulling on his beard in consideration. "But we certainly need to rest after such a night of excitement."

"Wiser words were never said before," Kenna agreed with a small laugh, linking her arm with his as she allowed him to escort her to her chambers.

"Should I call a handmaiden to your room to help you out of your gown?" Gabriel suggested as they climbed the long staircase together.

"No need, Gabriel! The servant I met in the gardens has already arranged for one," Kenna found the lies falling from her lips so easily. Her short time with the spy had certainly inspired her in some ways.

"Very well, my queen." Gabriel accepted with little fuss. He then unhooked his arm from Kenna's elbow when they arrived in front of grand wooden door to her room.

"I'll collect you tomorrow morning after you wake," Gabriel informed her with a slight bow.

"Sleep well, Gabriel," Kenna told him before she entered her room.

"You as well, my queen..." Kenna heard through the thick door and then his heavy footsteps faded away.

Kenna hadn't known that she had been holding in her breath until she felt a gush of air leave her lips in alleviation. Gabriel did not appear to be suspicious of her lies or her dishelved appearance to her great relief. Taking another cleansing breath she tossed her bouquet on the night table before she fell back into the feather mattress.

"I hear that there's a queen who needs my aid with removing her corset..." Kenna heard Raydan's husky voice say from her left side. Surprised, she sat up in the bed and then saw Raydan climbing in through her window.

"Oh my goodness, Raydan! Did you actually scale up the entire wall in such short amount of time?" Kenna queried as she joined him at the window. She placed her hands on the windowsill and popped her head out. She had to see how high up he would have had to climb to gain access to her room. The height was dizzying.

"How did you manage that with the help of a grappling hook or rope?" She asked, her expression astonished.

"How many of my spy trade secrets are you going to take from me this night?" Raydan responded with a mysterious smile.

"As many as you are willing give to me," Kenna replied with a coy smile.

Raydan laughed and tenderly cupped Kenna's chin in his hand.

"Kenna, you keep looking at me like that and you will have them all. Then I'll have no secrets left to keep you interested," Raydan stated, his voice soft and slightly serious.

"Then I will settle for the one secret," Kenna accepted.

"I know how to scale walls without the aid of tools. Yet, this can only be accomplished within short distances," Raydan explained. "So, your look of awe is unwarranted. I only climbed to your window from the window of the room next to yours."

"It's still astonishing, because if you had made one misstep you could have fallen and met your death trying to undo a corset," Kenna retorted with mirth in her voice.

"Many a men have perished for less. And I have always wanted to die for a noble cause," Raydan replied with a wicked smile and Kenna couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Well that does remind me of my purpose here," Raydan replied and Kenna noted that there was mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "My Queen, if you would turn your back to me..."

Kenna obeyed and turned around, exposing her back to him. The back of her gown dipped low, revealing her shoulder blades and the lines of her upper spine. Although she already knew in most situations it was never wise to turn your back on a stranger, her gut told her that she could trust Raydan. Why else would she extend this invitation to her bedroom if she didn't trust him in the least?

First, Raydan slightly pulled on Kenna's loose tresses and wrapped them around his fist, moving her hair to one side and brushed his lips against the bared shoulder. Kenna attempted to keep her body still from the tiny shivers of pleasure when Raydan's calloused fingertips slowly glided down from the nape of her neck down to the center of her exposed back. Then he got to work on the corset and began loosening the laces with efficiency. Kenna could feel her dress get looser and looser, but it was not fast enough as the anticipation was almost killing her. His presence alone created a need in her that she hadn't known before and he alone could fulfill it.

She could feel that Raydan was one lace away from removing her dress entirely, but he just rested both hands on either side of her hips. He squeezed her flesh aggressively and pulled her close, the back of her body pressed up against the hard curves of his body. His lips were hovering behind her ear and his teeth grazed her ear lobe teasingly. She leaned into his hard body with a small sigh, resting her head back on his shoulder giving him access to her neck and collarbone. Taking her unspoken invitation, Raydan then moved his lips along the curve of neck, tracing the tip of his tongue along her throbbing pulse eliciting a low moan from Kenna's lips.

"Kenna..." He murmured against her neck, as one hand cupped her breast over the gown. "I've never met a woman who has driven me this mad..."

"Raydan, will you already end this torture?" Kenna said in a breath, arching against him.

With one final tug, Raydan pulled the final lace out and her corset became undone. This allowed the dress slip easily off her body and it then pooled in silken heap around her feet. The rush of cool air touching Kenna's bare skin, only excited her more and Raydan's wandering hands felt even more wonderful with no barrier between their skin. His fingers softly traced the curved contours of her body at tortuously slow pace. Unable to withstand Raydan's deliberate exploration of her body any longer, Kenna turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as she joined her mouth to his. The prickle of his beard and moustache against her skin was worth the taste of his lips. She could feel his lips curve into a smile before his tongue entered her mouth and teased her with small strokes.

"Enough," Kenna stated and then she pushed him back. "Now it is time for you to undress. And make haste with it. "

His eyes appeared slightly surprised but there was still an amused smile playing at his lips.

"As you command, my Queen," Raydan replied, his gaze never leaving hers.

He quickly removed his tunic and trousers as he carefully observed Kenna watching him as he did so. She was not well prepared to handle the vision of Raydan naked before her. Kenna could tell from the imperious look in his eyes that he was very aware of how much she desired him. Now that he was fully unclothed, her desire burned even brighter. Her mouth went dry as her eyes greedily drank in Raydan's naked tunic he wore had hidden his muscular figure well. She took a small step forward and with her fingertips, she timidly touched the wide expanse of his well-built chest and with more confidence she to trace them along the scars that crisscrossed his skin.

"Raydan..." She said softly, her eyes full of concern. "How do you have so many wounds?"

"I have confessed to you that I used to be a thief," Raydan told her with a self-deprecating smirk. "However, I may have left out that I was not always the best thief. I was caught and whipped badly once..."

"I have to ask this, were the lashes worth it?" Kenna inquired as trying to imagine how scared and hurt he may have been when he received this beating. Judging by how faded his wounds were, it had to have happened when he was very young man.

"It was. I allowed myself to be caught so my sister could escape. Once they found me, they did not care to pursue her," Raydan explained, his dark eyes flashing with the memory. "At times, we all have to make sacrifices for the ones we love. I would gladly do it again to keep her safe."

Raydan's response struck a chord in her. She knew all about sacrifice for loved ones... Kenna gave him a soft smile and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Let us not think of bad memories on this night," Kenna whispered as she tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. She then placed small kisses along one deep scar that ran across a muscled bicep down along to his abdomen. Raydan groaned with pleasure when her lips made contact with his skin.

"I agree with you entirely, my Queen. We will only make good memories tonight." Raydan replied, his voice soft. "I will ensure that tonight is evening that you will never forget..."

Raydan then scooped her into his strong arms and strode with purpose toward the bed. He lay her down gently and began his exploration of her body with his hands and lips. The sounds of Kenna's breathy moans of pleasure filled the room as Raydan's mouth found her breasts. He continued his slow and sweet torture, his tongue flicking across the tip of her hardened nipple causing Kenna to whimper with desire. Afterwards, his mouth continued its journey south, leaving a trail of kisses down her taut stomach and eventually reaching her lap. He nudged her legs open and Kenna could not prevent the loud cry of pleasure that escaped her lips when his tongue found the apex of her thighs. She tangled her hands into his silken locks, holding his head in place as her back arched off the bed. Raydan lips and tongue upon her most sensitive flesh was exquisite. She had not known the depth of pleasure that she could experience until this very moment. Kenna felt her emotions climb higher and higher with every stroke of his tongue. Then she could take it no more and her hips bucked wildly against him as she felt herself unravel underneath him as she cried out his name. Her vision was blinded with white heat as her crisis took her.

Raydan pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he lifted her up and positioned her at the center of bed. He propped a pillow behind her neck and began tucking her in before he left her to rest. Kenna's strength was sapped by this interlude and she could feel her eyelids grow heavier with each second but she was just not ready to let Raydan go off into the darkness. With what little energy she had left, she tugged on his hand as he got up to leave.

"Do not leave," she demanded, her voice notably tired. "Stay with me..."

"Kenna, you cannot be caught with me," Raydan reasoned as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Raydan, as Queen of Stormholt I can be caught with whomever I want," She argued sleepily, as she tugged on his hand again, pulling him next to her.

"As you wish, my Queen..." Raydan answered solemnly, accepting his fate with a humbled smile.

Kenna then lifted the blanket and Raydan slipped next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his broad chest as she sighed with satisfaction. Raydan rested his chin at the top of her head as he drew slow circles across her back. Enveloped in his strong arms, Kenna then promptly fell asleep to the steady beat of Raydan's heart.


End file.
